Rare Punkleton
|release date = 2016-10-15 |release version = 2.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Bowgart and T-Rox |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 300 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Punkleton was the second Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game. It arrived on October 15th, 2016 during the Spooktacle celebration. Unlike its common counterpart, the Punkleton, the Rare Punkleton has a paper bag covering its head because it is decomposing. Its rotting innards and seeds can be seen going up and down on its body. Its skeletal body is ghastly-green and and its toes and rib cage are dulled turquoise. Vines and leaves also cover its limbs, which appear faded and inside its rib cage is a noticeable pink heart. The Rare Punkleton shares the same animation as the regular Punkleton, though at times it breathes its rotting innards and seeds in and out. Song Same as regular Punkleton Song. Breeding The Rare Punkleton can only be bred for a limited time within the Spooktacle celebration; it is not available for the celebration's full duration. On some occasions, the Rare Punkleton may be available to be bred outside the Spooktacle celebration. There is only one combination: * + Bowgart and T-Rox For 2019, the breeding availability periods were from: * October 18th 19:00 UTC - October 21st 19:00 UTC * October 28th 19:00 UTC - October 30th 19:00 UTC For 2018, the breeding availability periods were from: * April 13th 19:00 UTC - April 16th 19:00 UTC * October 19th 19:00 UTC - October 22nd 19:00 UTC * October 29th 19:00 UTC - November 2nd 19:00 UTC For 2017, the breeding availability periods were from: * April 21st 19:00 UTC - April 24th 19:00 UTC * October 20th 19:00 UTC – October 23rd 19:00 UTC * October 27th 19:00 UTC – November 1st 19:00 UTC For 2016, the breeding availability periods were from: * October 15th 16:00 UTC - October 16th 16:00 UTC * October 22nd 19:00 UTC - October 23rd 19:00 UTC * October 29th 19:00 UTC - November 1st 19:00 UTC NOTE: The Rare Punkleton can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Punkleton on Plant Island and its Mirror Island that is obtained during the above times will stay unless it is sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Punkleton|9||Stritch Skin|6||Castanevine|18||Reflecting Pool|6| }} Strategy Name Origin See Punkleton. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Rare Punkleton was the second Rare Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for twenty-four hours from October 15th, 2016 to October 16th, 2016. ]] * A teaser of the Rare Punkleton was seen on the start-up screen for the 2016 Spooktacle season. * The Rare Punkleton's heart looks similar to the Schmoochle's egg. * Some of its default names (Jason, Freddie, and Mike) are references to killers in popular horror movies (Jason Voorhes, Freddie Krueger, and Micheal Myers) ** The names Freddie and Mike may also be a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's, a game by Scott Cawthon that practically needs no introduction at this point * It appears as though the Rare Punkleton wears a paper bag so as not to reveal its embarrassingly lightbulb-bright face, as well as the decaying material inside its head. ** The brightness might also be saying that it's beautiful to look at * Although their Common counterparts have different breeding times, the Rare Punkleton shares the same breeding time as the Rare Hoola. * Even though Rare Punkleton always has its mask on, an image on the My Singing Monsters Twitter page shows him without it! ** However, there's so much glow that it's impossible to tell what he looks like underneath * The Rare Punkleton's mask appears to be inspired from a character in the game Thumpies, named Butter. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Plant Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Gold Island Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Spooktacle